Grey Wardens
"Let the foes of the imperium live no longer! they have tooking are battle brothers lives, and its time for them pay with there lives! Death and Carnage! Faith Chose Us!" - Titos the Skin Taker Grey Wardens The Grey Wardens are known for being a secret and dark chapter hiding with the shadows of the inquisition, after many years into this the grey wardens have been fighting for the ordo's for many years now, they are counted upon as skilled warriors with a dark past behind them, A large amount of chapter, like the space wolves do not like the Gray Wardens for the Dark Past. History: 909.M32 3rd Black Crusade: The Shrine World of Gerstahl had long been a place of peace and tranquility in the Segmentum Obscurus, the Grey Wardens were sent do protect the world with other space marine chapters, They Held off Black Legion Warriors and killed the Chaos Lord Heruld the Dark. 421.M33 Eye of Terror battle: The Eye of Terror Battle was battle against a unknown Chaos Warband, they had to hold off these unknown Warband because a inquisitor ship was passing by, however Chapter Master Relgrim died during this battle, otherwish the Battle isn't known for being heroic and such. 833.M41 Vinculus Crusade: The Grey Wardens were sent to kill the Traitor Inquisitor they nearly did many times in fact, however they did not kill him however they did aid the Black Templars with this Crusade making sure that they would have there victory on this day. they also earned the respect form the Black Templars and give them the Relic, Emperors Faith, a spear that is now used by the Chapter Master of the Grey Wardens 990.M41 Iron Crusade: The Iron Crusade was against the Chaos Forces of the Eye of Terror, the Grey Wardens lead the Crusade alone with many chapter, incoulding the Grey Knights and there Brother Chapter Red Hunters. they destoryed many Traitor Warbands and weakened the forces of chaos, however the Crusade was at a lose, they don't destroy the Chaos Legions has planned however weakened them to make the imperium a bet stronger against the Chaos Legion and warbands. 995.M41 Battle over Faithmor: Faithmor is known for being one of the few battles that really mark the history of the Grey Wardens, the Grey Wardens were sent to fight against the Traitor Warband Sons of the Void, a dark and secretive Warband that would become the Greatest foe of the Grey Wardens, now they going to hold off a small force of renegade Imperial guardsmen however plans quickly changed, the Sons of Void came to strike down the Grey Wardens, now the Sons of the Void came to capture a Powerful no more then Honors Price, a power staff that can cast powerful magic and fight against the strongest of Foes. the Grey Wardens last there 3rd Company Captain alone with 200 Space Marines, the Grey Wardens then went on a chace to kill the Traitors and destroy them for good, They would be marked in histroy as the Weakest Foes and would be took down. Grey Wardens Organisation The Grey Wardens do not follow the Codex at all, beliving that it fill of lies and secrets, instead they follow the Ordo Codex, A Special type of Codex that has Guilded there chapter over 5,000 years now, they have never been charged with Heresy when using this Codex, Main reason why is because the inquisition made it. This Codex is alot more free like, let chapters go over 1,000 space marines, however the cost is that 10% of your chapter is always within the use of the Inquisition. however the Grey Wardens how outsmarted this system made make that 10% into 3%. Special Units: Death Herald: A Death Herald is a Space Marine that has nearly died in combat, if you live throw a death like pain that will more and likely kill you, you will become a Death Herald, a Death Herald is counted as a Chapter Chaplain. Fire Keepers: Fire Keepers are masters at fire combat, they use flame throwers and are very Deadly during battle, however being a Fire Keeper is like being Death Company, you go into the front lines and fight off the foes of the imperium. however each time you live a battle, you are marked as a Unkillable space marine, Fire Keepers usally also get the titel Masters of the Flame. Allies and Foes Red Hunters: The Grey Wardens greatest allie is the Red Hunters, they have battled with one an other many times, and have even become Brother Chapters because of the alliance to one and other. Death Watch: Because the Grey Wardens are allies with the Inquisition, the Death Watch as always been a common thing for the Grey Wardens, after a long time, They Grey Wardens grown a great liken to the Death Watch, once 20% of the Chapter was seconded the the Death Watch. Grey Knights: They are allies with the Grey Knights, however there alliance is kept a secret by the Holy Inquisition. Inquisition: The Chapter was founded by the inquisition and has always been allies with the Holy Inquisition. Black Templars: This Alliance is known to be kinda a help out alliance, meaning that they got one and others back when needed. Notable Wardens Chapter Master Ferro: Ferro is known for being very secretive and lonely, he rearly speaks and only will give orders if he needs to, however he has fighting in many battles and is known for victory against Murdak the Warped Blessed, a Greater Daemon Prince that he slayed on his own in Combat. 1st Company Captain Mortis Blackheart: Currently Mortis is cursed with the Last name "Blackheart", after the Babad War, after nearly killing Huron the Tyrant, he nearly got the killing blow against him however failed, Huron mocked Mortis and took his last name as a way of showing his failure. (DEAD) 3rd Company Captain Ralakin War-Hound: Ralakin was known for his loyality to the chapter, granted he was the one to die in the Battle Over Faithmor, a dark time in the Histroy of the Grey Wardens. his last words before his death were "Burn them with the Holy Flame of are bolt shots, they will not stand before as no longer Brothers!" Titos The Skin Taker: Titos is known for being on of the bloodest warriors within the Grey Wardons, he use's he Flamer in one hand will using a Power Axe in the other, it is belived that he is cursed by the black rage however the gene seed of the Gray Wardens do not have the Black Rage curse, so some say that he was once a blood angle, however no one knows for sure. Death Herald Linker Black-Blood: Known for his Great Actings, he is one of the Greatest Death Heralds and is known for fighting the greatest of foes, he is within the 2nd Company of the Grey Wardens. (DEAD) Chapter Master Relgrim: The Chapter Master was known for being kind and aiding the chapter to glory, he died sadly during the Eye of Terror Battle. Gallery GW Fire Keeper 2.jpg|A Fire Keeper wearing a Mark 4 helmet GW Fire Keeper.jpg|A Common Fire Keeper GW Elite.jpg|A Elite of a Unknown Company Grey Warden Warrior 2.jpg|A Gray Warden with a skull painted on his helmet Death Herald.jpg|A Death Herald = Category:Space Marine Chapter